Exposed
by RonWeasleyismiking
Summary: Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger have kept their hidden relationship a secret from everyone including their best friend Harry. How will Professor Granger's class react to Ron Weasley showing up unannounced? Takes place after DH, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ron (Darn!) or Hermione. Just this plot-line.

Enjoy

Chapter 1: Exposed

"Today we are going to be going over minor wand movements that will be on your NEWT's this year" The class groaned, Hermione smiled.

"But Professor, NEWT's are like 8 months away" Hermione smiled again and remembered that Harry and Ron had said that same thing to her every year when she chose to study for her NEWT's in October.

"Yes, I know Mr. Davis, but you will still be tested on everything you know, and it is best to study from an early time so you can be ready come June"

Hermione was teaching Charms this year at Hogwarts. Professor Flitwick had taken quite a beating during the final battle and was not able to return to teaching until after Christmas, although it was only two months since the end of the war, Hermione took the job from McGonagall. Ron and Harry had joined the Auror Department and were doing wonderfully. She thought of Ron and began to blush. Her and Ron had spent most of the summer in his room, snogging and getting to know each other better. Yet, for some reason, they hadn't made their relationship public yet.

"Professor?" Hermione eyes shot up as she refocused on her class.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked what spells you would like us to practice"

"The simple summoning charm, a shield charm, Expelliarmos and Wingardum levisoa" the class snorted loudly at what their teacher had just assigned. "I'm sure all of you think you're above those spells, correct?" The class went dead silent.

"Expelliarmous was the spell that Harry Potter used to defeat Voldemort. The Summoning Charm and Shield Charm were both used countless times during our journey to kill Voldemort" Hermione stopped to catch her breath; one girl cautiously raised her hand. "Yes?"

"What about Wingardum Leviosa?"

"Well.." Hermione recalled her and Ron in first year, having one of their infamous fights about who could perform the spell better. She of course, had won. Then she recalled the final time Ron had used that spell. It was when he had stopped the Whomping Willow.. She was broken by her thoughts when Ronald Weasley stepped out of her private office clad in his stunning orange Chudley Cannon boxers. He yawned loudly and ran his hands through his fiery red hair. A few girls in the front row began to giggle, Hermione shot them dirty looks.

"Hermione-" Ron may be good looking, but he was sure dumb as dirt, he still hadn't noticed he had interrupted a class.

"You're Ron Weasley!" A boy shouted from the back row in awe.

"Ron, What the bloody hell are you doing? I told you last night that I was teaching a class"

"Hermione, I was a little busy last night" The boys in the back laughed loudly, Hermione blushed more than she ever thought she could, "I didn't mean it like that, Hermione!"

"Ron, tell us about the battle!! Please tell us!" The class was enthralled by the thought of Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's best friend, telling them about the battle.

"Well, uh, I fought alongside Harry, and Hermione"

"You were so brave Ron, You saved all of us" one of the girls in the front row told him with a sly smile as she batted her eyes at him. The other girls in the class quickly agreed. Ron blushed.

"Well, thanks, I guess"

"Ronald!" Ron gulped; he turned to find himself under the blazing stare of a certain bushy-haired know-it-all.

"Hermione, listen…"

"No, You listen, if you don't mind I have a class to teach. Could you possibly put some clothes on?"

"Yes, Ma'am"

"I'm not done with you yet, Weasley!" Hermione threatened as Ron quickly made his way to the nearest exit.

"I've got to go, important ministry stuff.." Ron hurried out of the class not waiting for Hermione's come back.

"Do you think he knows he's not wearing any clothes?" One of the girls in the back asked.

"Who cares, if I had that body I'd be showing it off too. Did you have any idea Ron Weasley was dating professor Granger?" Hermione sighed, and so the rumors would begin.

"I know, I was reading Witch Weakly last week, and there was a picture of the two of them, yet Professor Granger said they were 'Just Friends'" The other girl sighed

"I wish I was 'just friends' with him" Hermione cleared her throat and shot the two girls a death look.

"Now, if you will all take out your wands, we can get back to class"

"Mr. Weasley! What in Merlin's name are you doing here? And wearing that? Explain yourself!" Professor McGonagall stared disapprovingly at her previous student, Ron Weasley.

"Professor, look, Hermione."

"Don't blame this on Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley. I'm sure you can dress yourself. Detention for lack of clothing in the hallway"

"Detention!" Ron sputtered, "Professor, I don't even-"

"Mr. Weasley, I don't want to hear it. Get some clothes on or I will be forced to remove you from this campus myself" McGonagall shot Ron one last look, that could rival Hermione's, and walked briskly down the hall.

The door to Hermione's class opened once more and Ron slowly came in with his head down. Hermione, having heard the whole thing laughed at his embarrassment.

"When's detention, Mr. Weasley?"

"Shut it, Hermione. I don't even go to this school anymore and yet I still manage to get into trouble"

"You amaze me" the words came out of Hermione's mouth before she could stop them. Hermione blushed deep scarlet, as the class became deathly quiet once more.

"Well, I guess I'll get my clothes"

"Right, class, get into pairs and continue working on the spells please" Hermione followed Ron up the stairs and into her office.

"Ron, I specifically told you last night that I had a morning class and that-" Ron had gathered his Chudley Cannon's shirt off the ground and then pulled Hermione to him.

"Hermione, how the hell was I supposed to remember anything you said when you were wearing that dress? Damn, you are so beautiful" Hermione blushed; she had worn a very revealing dress to a Ministry dinner the previous night. He couldn't complete sentences when she was near, and the second they had gotten back to Hogwarts.. Ron had ripped it straight off of her. Ron began to kiss her just as he had done last night, with passion and lust. And before Hermione could respond, she felt her back knock against her desk and his hand had somehow made its way up her shirt. She angrily swatted his hand away.

"Ron I have a class!" Ron rested his forehead on hers, slowly distangeling himself from her.

"Hermione!" She hated when she whined.

"No, Ronald, I'll make it up to you later, ok"

"But I want to be with you. We've barely seen each other this past month"

"Ron, sweetie, I have to go"

"Can I see you at lunch" Ron pulled his puppy dog face, but Hermione stayed strong.

"No, go do your job, and I'll meet you back at your office once class is out" Ron sighed.

"I'll see you later. I love you" Hermione smiled and melted into Ron's warm embrace

"I love you too"

A/N- Hey, I know it's a bit short, but I chose to write this instead of studying for my finals tomorrow. Please ignore the spelling mistakes.. I had my English final today, and I totally bombed it. Next chapter, a meeting with Harry, and a surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, thanks for the reviews. Writing is way better than studying for finals. Who cares if I don't get into College!! Enjoy

Chapter 2: Discovered Again

"Read pages 57-95 and I want a 12 inch essay on the importance of a bezoar," The class grumbled and the bell rang. Hermione watched as the last members of her class made their way out of her class and into the hall. She went into her office and changed out of her robes.

"Miss Granger?" Hermione stepped out of her office and closed the door.

"Oh, Professor McGonagall, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to speak to you about your and Mr. Weasley's relationship" Hermione gulped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Ministry, Ron glanced at his watch for the sixth time in 45 seconds. Harry had taken notice.

"Hey, Ron, what's up? You seem Fidgety"

"Nothing…" Ron began sorting the papers on his desk. Harry threw him an odd look.

"I didn't see you after the dinner thing last night. Where'd you go? Harry noticed Ron's discomfort and pressed on, "Did you see that dress Hermione had on last night?"

"Um, nope, I didn't see her"

"Really. Then where were you?"

"I had places to go, people to see, things to do" Ron was now staring at the clock on the wall.

"You mean Hermione?"

"Yeah," Ron blinked and stared at Harry, "What?"

"You said things to do and I said 'you mean Hermione?"' Ron blushed and punched Harry.

"Harry!!"

"Oh, come on Ron. I know you two sneak off to the bathroom every time she comes here just so the two of you can get a quick snog!" Ron looked shocked.

"We do not sneak of to snog in the bathroom!" Ron practically yelled, his voice cracking mid sentence. Harry just rolled his eyes, "Sometimes we snog in the copy room," Harry laughed again, and then his face grew serious.

"Ron, here's what I don't get. Why are you two keeping your relationship under wraps? Everyone already knows you're in love with her. Why not get the media off of you back and just make it public?"

"I know Harry. It was her idea"

"I think she just doesn't want you snogging her in public!"

"Shut up Harry!" Ron grumbled, his face growing redder.

"I'm just kidding Ron. By the way, where is Hermione? Didn't her last class get out" Harry checked his watch, "two hours ago?"

"Yeah, well she's probably mad at me after what happened this morning"

"Oh, shit Ron, what did you do this time? Do I even want to know?"

"Harry, it's not like that.. Er, well it kinda is"

"Ron, what the bloody hell did you do?"

"Well, I sorta interrupted her class almost naked this morning" Harry's face fell, and then he burst into laughter. "That's not the best part, Harry. McGonagall gave me detention!" Harry was on the floor laughing by now.

"Detention! Ron you don't even go to Hogwarts anymore!"

"I know that's what I told her!"

"Hm, yup, I'm sure Hermione's going to kill you when she gets here"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Excuse me, coming through" Hermione forced her way past hundreds of witches and Wizards as she entered the Auror department. She ran by Andy the night guard and gave him a quick wave as she raced up the stairs to the top floor. She walked into Ron and Harry's office. Both Harry and Ron were sitting on Ron's desk and hadn't seen her come in. She cleared her throat.

"Hey sweetie!" Hermione blushed and gave Ron an odd look. Didn't he realize Harry was standing in the same room?

"Hello Ronald. Hey Harry" Harry laughed out loud but received a cold stare from Ron. "Am I missing something here?" Hermione gazed at Ron and then Harry.

"Nope, nothing. Harry?"

"No, Ron, I have no idea what Hermione's talking about" Hermione snorted.

"Ron told you about us?"

"No, what should I know?" Harry tried to look confused. Hermione clearly wasn't buying it.

"Ronald!"

"I'm sorry Hermione, he's my best friend! I had to tell somebody!"

"Oh, well don't worry about having to tell everybody, thanks to your disruption in my class today the Prophet will have our new relationship on the cover tomorrow"

"Are you trying to blame this on me?"

"Why should I blame it on you, Ronald? You're not the one who was parading their body to a bunch of seventh years!" Both Harry and Ron took a step back from Hermione. Ron's co-workers looked a bit worried.

"Well, I've got to go. Nice talking to you two!" Harry practically ran out of the office.

"I forgot you had a class Hermione! And if we would have had it my way, we would have told everyone months ago!"

"So, now it's my fault?" Ron sighed.

"No, it's nobody's fault, ok. I love you and you love me- that' all that matters. Who cares what Rita Skeeter or any of her annoying readers say or think about us" Ron took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Now I am. Thanks Ron" He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Let's go home" Ron took her hand and together they walked out of the office, ignoring the blatant staring of Ron's co-workers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure it's them?"

"Yes! I'm staring at them right now!"

"Thanks, I'll be right there" Rita Skeeter, smirked and readjusted her glasses. "Paybacks a bitch, Miss. Granger"

Rita exited her office and walked calmly to the Auror department with her camera crew in tow. She saw a tall red head holding hands with a shorter bushy blonde haired girl.

"Start taking pictures the second you can see their faces" the camera crew nodded and began to get closer. Ron and Hermione's voices began to float toward them.

"Ron, professor McGonagall talked to me after class today which is why I was so late"

"Oh, shit, what'd she say?"

"Language Ron, language" Ron laughed and kissed her quickly.

"What did she say?"

"She said you can't spend the night anymore. And next time you come on campus you've got to be fully clothed"

"That old bat will do anything to make sure I don't get any action," Hermione laughed.

"Ron, be nice. She is right; you did disrupt my class, wearing only those boxers. And because of those, I couldn't focus all day at school"

"And how is that my fault, Hermione?"

"I didn't say that was your fault Ronald. I just don't want anyone else to see that beautiful arse of yours" She slapped his bum and laughed at his shocked expression. "What, can't I make a joke?"

"No, you can, I just never thought I'd hear any dirty jokes coming from your mouth"

"So, it is true" Ron and Hermione stopped walking and turned sharply towards the voice of Rita Skeeter.

"Rita, I didn't know you still had a job" Hermione said coolly, slowly letting of Ron's hand, an action that did not go unnoticed by Rita.

"Oh, I assure you I still have me job, Miss. Granger. Mostly thanks to you"

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about" Rita smiled.

"Everyone in the world wants to know about Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and nobody knows them like me. My readers love you two. I've made you stars. Isn't that what you've always wanted Ron- To be out of the shadow of your brother and your best friend. You're nothing without me Ron. Even you're muggle girlfriend is smarter than you"

"Shut up!" Ron snarled as he balled his fists.

"I see the two of you are making your relationship public. Finally!"

"We've made nothing public yet, Rita" Hermione said hotly.

"Oh, really. That wasn't you who just told Ron he had a great ass? And I'm sure those twenty 7th years at Hogwarts all made up the same story about Ron showing up to class today in only those very revealing Chudley Cannon's boxers. As you two can see, the facts are there. By tomorrow everyone in the Wizarding world will know about you two. Enjoy the privacy while you can" Rita gave them a smirk and made her way into the Auror building.

"How does she do it? How does she know everything we say or do?" Hermione placed her hand on Ron's arm, trying to calm him down.

"I don't know Ron, we just have to be strong, and be more careful"

"So that pretty much means I can't see you at Hogwarts and you can't come to work"

"Ron, our relationship is public knowledge now, we can do whatever the hell we want. We can finally have our first date" Ron laughed and pulled Hermione into a strong hug.

"Sounds great to me. So Hermione, would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"I'd love to Ron" Hermione said through a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what do you want, Muggle or Magic?" Ron and Hermione were sitting in King's Cross Station wondering where they should eat.

"I don't know Ronald. On real dates the guy doesn't ask the girl where she wants to go, he just takes her and they have a great time"

"Fine, maybe I won't take you to dinner"

"Then don't!" Hermione said flatly staring at Ron in anger.

"Fine!" Ron spat as he got up and leaned over the rail in anger.

"Stupid bastard" Hermione whispered under her breath. "Damn it Ron! Why do you have to ruin everything?"

"Hermione! Hermione wait!" Ron called after Hermione as she brushed past him. He grabbed her arm, stopping her, forcing her to look at him.

"Ron, let go of me" Ron let go of her, but she didn't move.

"Hermione, look I'm sorry. I'm trying so hard not to mess this up, and every time I do, I just fuck it up"

"Ron, it's not your fault"

"No, it is Hermione. Rita found out about us because I can't remember to put any clothes on. And now I can't even take you to dinner. Why the hell would you want to be with me?" Ron tried to pull away from Hermione, but she held on.

"Ron, Ron! Stop this right now! This is not your fault. None of it is, ok. Why don't we just blow off dinner tonight and spend the night at the Burrow, that sounds ok, right? That's a date, Ron, when two people like each other just hang out. Going out to dinner isn't the only way to have a date"

"Hermione, I know this whole dating thing is a big deal-"

"Ron, I'm a girl everything is a big deal to me. We have our whole lives to go out to dinner, ok. And I love you, that's why I'm with you. Don't ever doubt yourself Ron. You're the greatest guy I know. You're my hero, Ron"

"Hero! I'm no hero, Hermione!"

"Ron, you risked your life for Harry and I every damn day on that quest for the Horcruxes"

"I left you Hermione! I fucking left you! I betrayed both of you. I still can't get over that day. That day scared the shit out of me, Hermione. I thought I had lost you, to Harry, I though I had lost you forever" Ron's voice quivered.

"Ron, you never lost me, and you never truly left me. I was always right here" She put her hand on his heart. "I love you Ron, and nothing you've done or will do will ever change that" Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione possessively.

"I love you so much" Ron kissed her, as he ran his hands down back. She pulled back, panting.

"You're place or mine?" Hermione asked with a seductive smile.

"Mine, we don't want any repeats of this morning" Hermione laughed and Ron just smiled.

"Well, let's go" They joined hands and with a loud CRACK they were gone.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed. This may be my last update for the week. I've got finals on Tuesday, and then I'm leaving for Mexico on Wednesday. I'll be back on Sunday. Let me know if you like where the stories going. Thanks!


End file.
